Sodor High School: Saga 2 A New Leaf
by AnimatedJake
Summary: This saga will include mystery and adventure of finding the lair of Diesel 10. New heroes will join the elite and new villains to join the dark elite.
1. Chapter 17- Sodor Festival

Sodor High School: Chapter 17- Sodor Festival

It was a beautiful day on Sodor, in town, a big festival was happening. Everyone all over Sodor came to the big festival, Thomas and his friends helped out to make it happen.

Percy: We did so much in a week.

Edward: Yeah. I couldn't believe we made a masterpiece.

James: Let's not stand around; I want to enjoy the festival!

James ran off towards the crowds, Edward shook his head.

Edward: I guess he's right. Let's enjoy today.

Thomas looked at Lady, she seemed worried about something.

Thomas: Are you okay?

Lady: I don't know. I can't understand what I'm feeling.

Thomas: Is it something bad?

Lady: I don't know.

Thomas: Come on, I'll give you something to snack on.

Lady: Thanks, Thomas.

They walk off to the food stands, Henry and Valarie was over the hills near the town. They was picking up flower and put them in a basket.

Valarie: I do love these flowers.

Henry: Especially the roses and violets.

Henry looked at their basket and saw it was full.

Henry: I'll go and get another basket. Be right back.

Henry ran down the hill, Valarie went further up the hill. She was at the peak of the hill and looked over to see the docks. She loves the dock, that's where Henry takes his nightly delivery of fish to the villages. She looked down and was surprised to see an old, broke down building that was surrounded with electric fences. She pulled out her binoculars and saw on the side of the building that was spray painted with a claw.

Valarie: Oh, my!

She looked again and saw a man in a trench coat entered in the building, his right arm was bandaged up. She was frighten and ran down the hill. Henry turned around and Valarie ran into him. He fell on the ground and his eyes were spinning.

Valarie: Henry, you need to get the gang up there!

Henry: Alright.

Later, the gang was up the hill and looked down the hill. They were surprised at the sight, Lady was feeling even worst.

Lady: Thomas, I don't feel good.

Thomas: What you mean?

Lady: Over there is filling with dark energy. It's too much of it.

Thomas: Ok, Gordon gets Lady out of here.

Gordon: Gotcha!

Gordon grabbed Lady and ran down the hill to the closest doctor.

Emily: So this is Diesel 10's lair?

Thomas: Apparently so. We need to get out of here before we're going to be spotted.

Everyone evacuated the area. Gordon was at the entrance, an ambulance took Lady away. Thomas and his friends ran to Gordon.

Thomas: Where's Lady?

Gordon: She's off to the hospital.

Toby: So we just have to go to the hospital?

Gordon: They said "that they don't want anyone get near her." Which means no one can't see her until further notice.

Thomas: Alright.

Rosie: So what we do now?

Gordon: I assume wait until we get news about her. There's nothing to do, its hospital order.

Mays: But is she going to be okay?

Gordon: I don't know, but I did felt a dark presence around her.

Thomas: A dark presence?

Gordon: Yeah, and I didn't like it. She felt different, but I wasn't sure.

Thomas: Maybe she's been exposed to dark energy for a long time.

Gordon: Could be. Let's just forget what happened to her and enjoy.

Thomas: Alright.

They went off to the festival. It was nighttime soon, Lady was in the hospital. She started to toss and turn, she was having a nightmare. It was pitch black and she saw a figure walking over to her. The figure looked just like her, and then its eyes started to glow purple. She was scared, and then it spoke.

Figure: I'm back from internal darkness, cousin.

Lady gasped when she felt something grabbed hold of her, a black inky looking substance started to extends across her arm. Her eyes turned to purple, and then she woke up. She opened her eyes, it was glowing purple. She smiled manically and tilted her head.

Lady: Looks like I'm back to destroy others.

To be continued...  
>PS: I used some elements from Sodor High School on my deviantART. It's AnimatedJake on deviantART.<p> 


	2. Chapter 18- An Early Release

Sodor High School: Chapter 18- An Early Release

Thomas was going bike riding with Percy and James near the town of Wellsworth.

Percy: It's nice to bike ride in this beautiful kind of day.

James: Pah, It's only nice around when you bring me out.

Thomas: Rubbish, James. Every day is a nice day when you can enjoy it with your friends.

Percy: He's right, James.

James: Hmph.

Thomas: Who wants to visit Lady in the hospital?

Percy: I do!

James: I guess I'll join.

Thomas: Great, we need to turn around.

The three turned around and headed through Wellsworth. They met Edward on the way there; he was at the station waiting for the train.

Thomas: Hey, Edward.

Edward: Hello, Thomas, Percy, and James. What brings you here, today?

Percy: We're going to visit Lady at the hospital.

Edward: Do you mind I can come along?

Thomas: What about your train?

Edward: I was taking the train to the hospital, but that takes a long time.

Percy: You can ride in the basket of James's bike.

James: What? I will be better if he waits for his train.

Thomas: Come on, James.

James looked at his friends and backs his bike next to Edward.

James: Get in the basket.

Edward: Thanks, James.

James: Whatever.

Thomas: Let's go, guys.

The four rode off to the hospital. James found it harder to go on since Edward keeps complaining he's going to fast down the road.

Edward: Slow down, I feel like I'm about to be thrown off.

James: Alright, I'll slow down!

James slowed down and noticed Thomas and Percy were ahead of him.

James: Grr.

He got furious and decided not to listen to Edward. Instead, he started to pick up more speed. Edward held on for dear life, he didn't like the feeling.

Edward: James, slow down!

James didn't answer back instead he gained more speed and end up passing Thomas and Percy.

Percy: Was that James?

Thomas: I think so.

Edward's eyes widen when he saw a sharp turn.

Edward: James! Stop now!

James looked ahead and gasped. He quickly tried to break, but his brakes wouldn't work.

James: We're going to crash!

Edward tried to help him to slow down but it was no use. Thomas thundered behind them and attached a rope at the end of James's bike lamp. Thomas used his brakes but he couldn't stop, it was too much weight against them. Percy decided to help and tied a rope to the back of Thomas's bike. He braked and they started to go slowly.

Percy: I think I did it.

Thomas: Good job, Percy!

Edward: You're a life saver!

James: Yes. Thanks a lot, Percy.

Percy smiled. Percy tugged James and Edward all the way to the hospital. Thomas went up to the nurse's counter.

Thomas: Excuse me; do you have Lady Stone here?

Nurse: She had checked out 3 hours ago.

Thomas/Edward/James/Percy: What?!

Nurse: Well, she disappeared out of her room.

Thomas: Oh no.

James: I knew it. We came out here for nothing.

Percy: That doesn't sound like her. Why she would disappear without a trace?

Edward: Percy is right. Lady would never disappear out of a hospital.

James: Maybe she healed herself.

Thomas: That's impossible. It's dark energy that surrounded her.

Edward: Dark energy, you say?

Thomas: Yeah, why?

Edward: Maybe she had been possessed by the exposure of dark energy.

Thomas: Could be.

Percy: Let's get back to home. It's getting late.

James: Finally, I was already about to sleep.

The three waved goodbye to Edward as his father picked him up from the hospital. Thomas couldn't help to think that Lady may be possessed.

Thomas (thinking): I hope she wouldn't forget about us.

At Diesel 10's lair, the claw armed man was sitting back in his chair.

Diesel 10: Man, I need to get hold of that Lady.

Splatter: Boss…

Dodge: You have a visitor.

Diesel 10: Who is it then?

Laura: It's Laura, Swindon.

Diesel 10: It can't be. You had been killed by Lady.

Laura: I had. But, I had been resurrected by her. She had vivid nightmare about me from the dark energy oozed out of your lair. I took the form of Lady and I'm planning to manipulate those brats at Sodor High into helping me with my diabolical plan to rule Sodor!

Diesel 10: I like your idea. Care for me to join along?

Laura: It is extreme, but a mastermind likes you. Will give me a higher advantage in ruling Sodor and your minions as well.

Diesel 10: Great, we can overthrow the Earl of Sodor and Mayor.

Laura: Let's start planning.

Laura grinned and her eyes had flashed with bright purple.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 19- Plan in Action

Sodor High School: Chapter 19- Plan in Action

Laura and Diesel 10 was discussing their plan.

Diesel 10: Are you sure about this?

Laura: Yes, these kids are too gullible. I can trick them just like that.

Diesel 10: Alright. You better go.

Laura walked out of his lair. Thomas walked into class to see all of classmate there except Lady.

Thomas: (sigh)

He walked over to his seat and sat down. He looked at the window, Rosie couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

Rosie: (thinking) I wish I can make Thomas feel better.

Then, an idea popped in her head. She tapped Mays on his shoulder.

Rosie: Mays, I have a superb idea to make Thomas feel better.

Mays: What is it Rosie?

Rosie: We can take him to the big oak tree in the playground between our side and the secondary side. I remember Percy told me he always like to relax under the tree.

Mays: Great idea, Rosie!

After class, Thomas walked down the hall with his head down. Rosie ran up to Thomas with her hands over his eyes.

Rosie: Thomas, I have a surprise for you.

Thomas: What is it?

Rosie: Just follow me. Don't take a peep where I'm taking you.

Thomas: Whatever.

Rosie walked outside with Thomas.

Thomas: Are we there yet?

Rosie: Almost.

Thomas: Now?

Rosie: Yep.

She removed her hand off of his face and Thomas looked at the big oak tree.

Thomas: The fond memories. I had good times and bad times there. I just love it here.

Rosie: So, does it make you feel better?

Thomas: I guess. Come on, let's just hang out under the tree.

Rosie: Oh. Ok.

Thomas lay on the tree and closed his eyes. Rosie sat next to him looking at him.

Rosie: (thinking) He looks so cute relaxing under a tree. But, I have to fight my urges.

Thomas: Thanks, Rosie for making realize that a big tree can make someone very happy.

Rosie: No problem.

Rosie closed her eyes and lean in to kiss Thomas on the cheek when Lady walked.

Laura: Hello, Thomas and Rosie.

Thomas opened his eyes and gasped in shocked. So as Rosie.

TR: Lady?!

TBC


End file.
